Arrangements of this sort are known. Such an arrangement comprises a housing which can be entered by skiers with strapped-on skis, where an upper working aperture is formed with sufficient room for both skis next to each other. Support members in the shape of swiveling plates spaced longitudinally project from both sides of the housing into the aperture, upon which members the skis are respectively abutted. A working trolley is guided in the housing itself so as to be longitudinally mobile and motor driven, wherein the treatment arrangements for the undersides of the skis are located. During passage of the trolley the support members are swiveled out of the trolley's path and after the trolley has passed they again swing back into their support position. The skier maintains his position with respect to the apparatus (DE-OS 32 27 922, U.S. Pat. No. 4 457 255) during the entire treatment process. The trolley contains a container divided into several compartments. Rollers rotatably supported around a transverse axis are supported in the compartments, for instance a cleaning roller plunging into a liquid bath, as well as a wax application roller plunging into a wax reservoir; both these rollers can be heated. The trolley contains the additional ski underside treatment arrangements, such as the heating arrangement, blower, polishing roller, drying device, scrape-off device, possibly an edge-grinding device etc. This design is very expensive. The large quantity of existing swiveling plates must indeed not only swivel, rather they also must be supported so as to be additionally raisable and lowerable, which requires a plurality of joints, which makes the design complicated and expensive and in addition malfunction-prone; it must also be taken into account, that such arrangements as a rule are operated outdoors if indeed however under a covering.
The coating arrangements of this type are also provided in such apparatus for waxing skis, where the reservoir for the wax supply and the coating rollers plunging into same are supported in a housing so as to be stationary therein and the skier together with his skis is pulled or directed across this coating arrangement by means of conveyor rollers. In these previously known arrangements the wax is brought to the underside of the skis by a rotation of the roller and applied there by means of a coating roller plunging into the wax reservoir. In actual practice it was seen that this type of coating is not devoid of problems, since the wax thickness is often very uneven to the extgent that partially there is no coating at all.
Furthermore, such apparatus for waxing a ski must be mentioned, where a stationary wax container is placed in a housing into which projects a rotatably supported coating roller. Backup rollers are provided on both sides of the stationary container of the liquid wax, whose axes are also supported to be stationary in the housing, which rollers are however driven as conveyor rollers. The skier who steps with strapped-on skis on these rotatable conveyor rollers is pushed across the coating rollers. Compared to the previously known and previously mentioned design, this type of apparatus for waxing skis is indeed designed to be more simply constructed, however it has been shown that the wax application is unsatisfactory in this previously known apparatus.
A ski waxing apparatus which can be entered is also known from the DE-OS 3249 449, which has an elongated box-shaped housing with a cover plate comprising two guidance tracks for the skis. Stationary brushes are rotatably supported in the housing. A shifting arrangement for the skis is furthermore provided with a conveyor belt endlessly revolving in a vertical plane around two reversing rollers, with a support arm being fastened at the conveyor belt. This support arm is movable by the revolving conveyor belt in a longitudinal slot provided between the guide tracks and it carries a driver, which comes to rest at the rear ends of the skis and thereupon pushes the skis together with the skier across the guide tracks. The wax coating arrangement is stationarily arranged in the main housing. The guide tracks for the skis are defined by side metal plates. This arrangement is not advisable, indeed for several reasons: the skier enters with strapped-on skis into the guide tracks bounded on the sides, is then pushed by a driver engaging at the ends of the skis. Since the conveyor belt or the conveyor chain which moves this driver must necessarily have a uniform revolution velocity, this revolution velocity can only be very low, since the driver must indeed accelerate the skier entering the guide tracks up to the velocity of revolution of the conveyor device. Furthermore the pushing force is applied at the end of the ski, thus extremely eccentrically referred to the center of gravity of the skier. The skis are so-to-speak pushed out from under the feet of the skier, and this in addition in a jerk-like fashion because of the uniformly revolving driver. This as a rule leads necessarily to falls or tumbles especially with inexperienced skiers. Since a skier when pushed, by experience executes lateral movements with the skis in order to maintain his balance, the skis thus being moved around their longitudinal axis and this naturally also in the course of the passage over the wax coating apparatus, the wax or the sliding agent or lubricant is necessarily applied unevenly upon the underside of the ski. All these considerations are also valid in the case of the arrangement in DE-OS 3 237 753. The ski waxing apparatus shown and described there differs only slightly from the one which was discussed at the start.
The CH-PS 570 182 shows and describes also a detail of a ski waxing apparatus. In a box-like housing several powered rollers arranged to be parallel to each other are supported, which with the exception of one pair of rollers are stationary in the housing. The one pair of rollers is abutted by springs in vertical direction. The skier pushed across the ski waxing appliance by the rotating rollers presses, while overcoming the force of the above-mentioned spring, this pair of rollers somewhat downward, whereby a switching process is triggered, by means of which subsequently wax is sprayed upward by nozzles directed against the underside of the ski.
Finally the ski waxing appliance in the U.S. Pat. No. 2537 511 must be mentioned. Here two conveyor belts are supported in an elongated housing, which referred to their conveyance direction are arranged one behind the other. A stationary wax application device is mounted inside the housing between these two conveyor belts.
It is common to all discussed ski coating appliances, that the skier with strapped-on skis is moved over a stationary application device, be it by a driver engaging at the end of the skis, be it by rotating conveyor rollers or else conveyor belts. The disadvantages demonstrated in connection with the arrangements discussed above are common to these known appliances; the pulled or pushed skier moves, necessarily in order to keep his balance, the skies around their longitudinal axis, because of that the wax is unevenly applied to the underside traveling sole of the skis. Apart from this the motion imparted by the conveyor means to the skier easily causes him to tumble, above all if we are dealing with a skier having very little experience and if the pushing force causing the motion engages extremely eccentrically with reference to the CG of the skier, thus directly at the skis themselves.